To Catch A Star
by wordonthestreet2006
Summary: Starsky is waiting for Hutch to arrive


Starsky looked up to the sky. He was waiting for Hutch to arrive and was becoming restless. He spotted Venus, it was the brightest star in the sky. He knew this because Hutch had told him last time they were out here together.

Going back inside he made himself a coffee and wondered if Hutch was coming tonight. He paced the living room. He looked round. Hutch's tree was perched in the corner of the room. Lots of greenery adorned the shelves, Starsky was stuck with looking after them. He didn't really mind. Hutch's guitar was leaning up against the door frame to the bedroom. Starsky walked over and stroked it almost tenderly.

Starsky was looking forward to speaking to Hutch tonight. He had a lot on his mind and wanted to share it with his friend.  
His latest girlfriend had recently returned to Alabama and Starsky was lonely. Hutch would cheer him up though. Starsky would have a cold beer, they'd sit out on the deck and watch the stars together whilst Starsky rambled on about everything that was wrong in his life.

Sipping his coffee Starsky strolled back out onto the deck. Hutch was there waiting for him. "I didn't think you were coming" Starsky moaned. Hutch smiled. "I missed you yesterday. I'm sorry I went out. Cassy and I broke up." Starsky took another sip of his coffee. "You see that star Hutch? I remembered it's Venus" Starsky smiled proudly. He took another sip. Hutch nodded and smiled again.

Starsky looked up again and then back at Hutch. What was it about the blond blintz that made him seem so God like? His hair was so blond, blonder than Starsky had ever seen it and the moonlight shining on it made it appear almost like a halo. Starsky resisted the urge to stroke it. He knew certain things weren't close as he and Hutch were, some boundaries were never to be crossed. Hutch had made that clear the first time he and Starsky realised that these visits would be precious. Hutch had chosen this home for Starsky. Starsky had seen what seemed like hundreds of houses before he settled on this one. He knew this one was right when Hutch was here waiting for him.

"Hutch I wish things were different.....I love that we can talk but I miss doing things with you. I still haven't settled on a career yet." Starsky looked at Hutch again. He caught the look of sorrow on Hutch's face. "Hey buddy don't. It's not your fault. I'll figure it out, I guess I just need more time." Tears sprung into his eyes. "I will Hutch, I will" he said only half convincingly. He knew time was running out, Hutch would leave soon. It was the same every time he came. Just a short visit and then away again. Starsky knew he should be grateful, but he wanted more. He wanted things back the way they were.

"Hutch why did you leave? I know I said I'd never ask and I know I should be happy with the way things are, we've been given a second chance, but I don't get it......what are we supposed to do? Is it always going to be like this? I don't want it to always be like this. Hutch I need you." Starsky looked at Hutch and saw that his friend was crying. "I'm sorry buddy, I'm sorry. I'm being selfish I know this is so much worse for you but I don't know, don't they say it's always toughest on those left behind?"

Starsky longed to hug his friend just one last time. He longed to let him know how much he loved him, how much he missed being Starsky and Hutch. Hutch had been dead over two years and, for whatever reason, they had been given these precious moments together. When Hutch first came to him, three days after he had died, Starsky thought he was going mad, mad with grief. Huggy had cooed and nodded and soothed and all Starsky knew was that eventually the pain of Hutch dying was suddenly replaced with a longing and an excitment to see him again and again. Starsky began to live for these visits. He left the force, sold up and moved out of Bay City to a rugged log cabin in the country. Trees and water, water and trees, how he laughed when Hutch chose this house for him.

In his heart Starsky knew that their time together was coming to an end. He knew that Hutch wouldn't be visiting again. He wanted to hold him, keep him close and never let him go. Starsky wasn't ready to give him up yet. For two years Starsky had Hutch to listen to him, and support him in all that was wrong in his world. Starsky didn't know what he was going to do when he didn't have that. It was always a one way conversation. Hutch was there, Starsky could see him, but he couldn't interact in a physical way. He couldn't talk, they couldn't touch. Hutch couldn't enjoy a beer, couldn't get a bite to eat.

"Hutch" Starsky pleaded.  
"Starsky" Hutch replied  
"You, you....."  
"Yes Starsk' this one last time they're gonna let me talk. I have to go soon buddy. You have to move on. What we had, it was some dance wasn't it?" Hutch laughed.  
Starsky could merely gawp open mouthed and nod.  
"You're gonna be fine." Hutch looked up "See that Star?"  
"Venus?" replied Starsky  
Hutch nodded and smile, "Hey you really did remember! Whenever you need me Starsk' just come out here. Look up at Venus and I'll be right here."  
"Hutch I don't understand, you'll be here?"  
Hutch touched Starsky chest, over his heart. Starsky could barely catch his breath, "Hutch" he breathed.  
"I'll be right here." Repeated Hutch.  
Starsky broke down and sobbed. His face in his hands he realised he had to finally grieve and let Hutch go. Hutch had stayed for as long as he was allowed but now Starsky had to go it alone. He finally stopped crying and knew he had to say goodbye. He looked up. Hutch was gone.

Starsky took his cup, his coffee long since cold, he walked indoors. His last glance before he walked inside was to Venus. "Goodbye Hutch" he whispered and went inside.


End file.
